It is often desirable to control fluid flow into or out of the completion string of a well system, for example, to balance inflow or outflow of fluids along the length of the well. For instance, some horizontal wells have issues with the heel-toe effect, where gas or water cones in the heel of the well and causes a difference in fluid influx along the length of the well. The differences in fluid influx can lead to premature gas or water break through, significantly reducing the production from the reservoir. Inflow control devices (ICD) can be positioned in the completion string at heel of the well to stimulate inflow at the toe and balance fluid inflow along the length of the well. In another example, different zones of the formation accessed by the well can produce at different rates. ICDs can be placed in the completion string to reduce production from high producing zones, and thus stimulate production from low or non-producing zones. In injecting fluids into the zone, for example, flow control devices can be used to supply a more uniform flow of injection fluid or specified different flows of fluid to different zones of the formation. There are yet other applications of flow control devices.